five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 February 2016
08:52 @lofe no 08:53 NotN was trash 08:58 well 08:58 TNAR is out 08:58 nikson completed a game 09:00 nikson:gotta go fast! 09:01 the speed of making games like TNAR is look like me 09:02 ? 09:17 see you all next day 09:21 Nuuuuuuu 09:46 ded 10:29 have any of you played TNAR 10:29 I have 10:29 The first 4 10:44 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 10:52 aaaaaaaaaaaa 10:53 rendering best ghost 10:54 back 10:54 Hallo crit 10:54 fabu 10:54 k 10:54 spooky dj ghost 10:55 ass 11:03 http://critolious.deviantart.com/art/Blooky-Undertale-588930880 11:05 Hi Rainbow 11:05 Hallo. 11:06 oh no... oh noooooo... *vanishes* 11:06 * The Haze3645 tries to summon Mike 11:06 * ThatRandomMike tackles Reinboe 11:06 * The Haze3645 dies 11:06 mOM 11:07 Hi Rainbow's mom! 11:09 * Critolious sees mike tackle rainbow 11:09 11:09 talk about CROSSBONES 11:09 c r I t 11:09 ERRR CRIT!!!!! YOU'RE JUST LIKE SANS! 11:09 gOD FAMILY LEAVE ME ALONE 11:09 * GreenMario543213 gets Mike off of Haze 11:10 T H E B O N E Z O N E I S C L O S E D 11:10 * ThatRandomMike throws Sky to pm 11:10 ...Well in pm, it's opened (lenny) 11:10 >is dying irl 11:11 rip 11:14 I heard the bone zone is quite a STERNum place 11:14 ^ 11:15 hey green 11:15 who does a skeleton drive in his car with? 11:15 idk 11:16 his CARPALS 11:16 ... 11:16 i don't get it 11:17 car-pals 11:17 11:17 carpals are bones 11:17 oh 11:17 oh 11:17 * GreenMario543213 now gets it 11:17 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carpal_bones 11:18 how does a skeleton lie? 11:18 with his FIBula 11:18 * GreenMario543213 gets it 11:19 cuz he searched it up on wikipedia 11:19 my step dad is so weird 11:19 ok those nights at rachels is tense 11:19 I might take a break from bad jokes and play it soon 11:20 very good game. 11:20 i like how it looks 11:20 but eh 11:20 i am getting scared of that...raccoon 11:20 So, Drago you like it :P 11:21 Drago 11:21 CLOSE BOTH DOORS OR HIDE. 11:21 Mybe that'll keep him away 11:21 *maybe 11:21 @mike phone call said hiding doesn't work 11:21 I always thought it was a dog 11:21 nah 11:21 ahhhh okay. 11:21 the camera has "raccoon" in the name 11:21 so its a raccoon 11:22 What does a skeleton say when he scares somebody? 11:22 welp here I go with TNaR 11:22 It feels good tibia me! 11:22 I know what comic that came from. 11:22 o rly 11:22 TNaR Demo 11:22 Night 1 = Easy 11:22 Night 2 = HOLY FUCK WHY IS IT HARD 11:22 the steventale comic. 11:22 With the fusion of Sans and Toriel. 11:23 soriel 11:23 its coo 11:23 Yeah. 11:23 I saw the original episode from the show. c: 11:23 The puppet in TNaR is what interests me 11:23 mike 11:23 wasn't the full game released today? 11:24 ye 11:24 Hey guys 11:24 Can someone please get me a transparent image of Bill Cipher? 11:25 Look up, "Bill Cipher transparent" on google. :\ 11:25 I'm home alone in the living room 11:25 k 11:25 I keep hearing noises 11:25 making me paranoid 11:25 True 11:25 what do i do 11:25 get a flashlight 11:25 AND DO IT 11:26 THE FNAF4 WAY 11:26 When I'm home alone, I stay in the kitchen with my back against a wall. 11:26 (kappa) 11:26 * The Haze3645 grabs Mike. 11:26 K? 11:26 huh 11:26 * The Haze3645 drags him to PM. 11:26 hoot 11:27 Holy fuckl 11:27 Dylan 11:27 *fuck 11:27 i'm going to kill you if you keep changing your avatar 11:27 I was considering making that face my profile 11:28 Everytime I see that facre 11:28 *face 11:28 I just can't help but laugh at it 11:28 "Just look at my Tumbly!" 11:28 * The Haze3645 drops chapstick for the second time 11:28 my profile is now tumbly.jpeg 11:28 h0t 11:39 anus 11:52 peeeeeenas 11:52 NDUDE NO 11:52 IT'S PENIS 11:52 get it right next time 11:53 PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENASSSSSSSSS 11:54 Fite me 11:54 FR5 is gonna be launching in a few hours hyped 11:54 http://i.imgur.com/qr1pPCD.png 11:54 Well 11:54 I heard that TRTF5 is gonna be doing shit in May 11:55 Is that Blank? 11:55 Yep. 11:55 This is actually my first legit model. 11:55 Some others were just shit 11:56 I'll also be making Withered Blank, too. 11:56 He's like Foxy, since his animatronic costume thighs are stripped down 11:57 springy 11:57 you actually just made a withered blank suit model XD 11:59 True 11:59 Here 11:59 PINGED 11:59 Lemme get a 11:59 SHIT 11:59 * Springy Boy removes True from True's pings 02:06 (Demo Po) 02:06 oh 02:06 (Beta Po) 02:06 there it is 02:07 spaces man 02:07 Comics 02:09 what to hear a joke? 02:10 What The Robot Say To The Bear? 02:11 he sayed (no den) 02:12 well im gonna be right back 02:14 Hi Mike 02:14 hi 02:15 Hi Mike 02:15 Hello 02:15 I am listening to Megalovania on 10 Hour loop. 02:16 I am 6:29 seconds into the video. 02:26 im back! 02:28 well if someone want more in my games they can pm me 02:30 tuparman 02:30 whut 02:30 have you problems will playing those nights at rachel's in fullscreen? 02:31 i didnt try to play in fullscreen 02:32 try if it dosent work i will help you 02:32 theres something released for it i know 02:33 what is that released thing? 02:33 some fullscreen fix 02:33 yep 02:34 well some instructions 02:34 why rachel remember me bonnie XD 02:35 the oculus rift will make me pay 599,99 bucks 02:46 hi 02:47 Hello 02:47 Hai 02:47 Guys 02:47 It's time 02:48 For what 02:48 that I start playing 02:48 Undertale 02:48 Oh, i finished all endings, except Genocide. 02:48 I will not give spoilers. 02:50 A ROOM WITH A MOOSE 02:50 HAHAHAHA 02:50 Back. My chat crashed. 02:51 Hi 02:52 Hey 02:52 Gonna relog, your rail isnt showing up for me 02:53 Now is it showing up? 02:53 Yes. 02:54 Hello 02:54 Hi 02:54 Hi Pig 02:54 Ay 02:55 eyyyyy 02:56 @Tupar https://gyazo.com/fcd1bb18d99a19599227ade9445ff8d1 02:57 XD 02:57 SCREENSHOOTING THAT 02:57 want to hear something? 02:57 no 02:57 @Green 02:57 h0ttest 02:58 @green 02:58 What 02:58 @green its time for donger shlonger's adventure! 03:00 im waiting for something happend 03:02 what? the window just showed her self? 03:03 Hi 03:04 omg 03:04 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx throws red paint and glitter on Mike 03:04 IT'S A SHINY 03:04 mUST cATCH 03:04 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx pulls out mester baul 03:04 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx throws 03:04 (captures WTB) 03:04 Not today 03:05 someone know fazbear's return 5? 03:05 Hm? 03:05 * ThatRandomMike runs\ 03:05 Yeah 03:05 >\ 03:06 (test) 03:06 my wifi is being a jerk 03:06 brb 03:06 how to put vignettes in profile chat? 03:07 I told you this befre 03:08 no the vignette like your sans vignette not the one in text! 03:08 That's for staff only 03:08 ok 03:08 i have a secret 03:09 Hi 03:09 Wait what secret? 03:09 my secret is im one of crit's friend 03:09 Uhhhhhh.................. We all are. 03:11 fazbear's return 5 just come out the other day 03:12 ummm why not make a fazbear's return wiki! 03:12 We all are Crit's friends -3- 03:13 even me -3- 03:13 Duh. 03:14 hahahha, no shit sherlock 08:02 All I need is Undyne and one other (Toriel?) 08:03 looked at the Sans card volume 08:03 Volume: 666 sold in the last 24 hours 08:40 FNAWR is back 08:43 :D 08:43 http://gamejolt.com/games/f-i-v-e-ni-g-h-t-s-a-t-w-a-r-i-o-s-r-e-m-a-st-e-r-e-d/120354 09:00 hi 09:01 Hallo. 09:07 hOi I'M tEMMIE 09:12 test 09:33 * Zynical twerKS 09:34 hi 09:34 Hi 09:34 what did I miss? 09:35 Hi Rainbow 09:35 Hi. 09:38 shiternet pls 09:38 I know how u feel 09:38 i think my internet is more shit tho 09:40 What of there was a wiki that was nothing but Sans 09:40 Sans images 09:41 Sans wiki. 09:41 The wiki of Sans. 09:41 Sans fanfics 09:41 THE PINGS 09:41 HOLY FUCK 09:41 THE PINGS 09:41 sorry ;-; 09:41 inb4 we are pinging the hell out- yep 09:41 I GOT LIKE 4 PINGS 09:41 I was in Sky's pm then out of the sudden 09:41 1 09:41 ping 09:41 2 pings 09:41 then FUCKING 3 PINGS 09:42 AND FINALLY THE FTH RFFJSKAAD 09:42 ;-; 09:42 ;-; 09:42 I'm gonna see if the Sans wiki is a thing. 09:42 KJGAGJ SORRY FOR PING 09:43 I was just gonna do that XD 09:43 It's not a thing. 09:43 we should make it a thing 09:43 MAKE IT 09:43 A THING 09:43 YES 09:43 Sky 09:43 make the wiki 09:43 EVERYTHING IS SANSSSSSSSS 09:43 EVERYTHING IS CO- sorry 09:44 Kay. 09:44 Like 09:44 The wiki background? Sans 09:44 PING 09:44 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 09:44 wtf do I call it 09:44 The files? S.ans 09:44 Sans 09:45 The Sans Wiki 09:45 I can't have wiki in the name 09:45 sans castl 09:45 The chat mod starts? S.ans 09:45 Try sans-the-skeleton for the url 09:45 >names it The S ans 09:45 Sanstopia 09:45 Sanspedia 09:45 NO WAIT 09:45 sanscastle 09:45 Sans the bonehead 09:45 ........thefuckingpings 09:45 WAIT 09:45 THE BONEZONE WIKI 09:45 * The Haze3645 WAITS 09:46 * Zynical shoT 09:46 THAT'S GONNA GET PULLED DOWN 09:46 i'm just gonna call it s ans the skeleton for the url 09:46 Sans PM 09:47 http://snag.gy/ILXsG.jpg 09:47 Best wiki description. 09:47 11/10 09:47 * Mr.Cowhat77 claps 09:48 I think we killed Mike with all the pings 09:48 ....you just pinged him 09:48 oops... 09:48 RIP. 09:48 RIP in pings. 09:48 bONE ZOnE 09:48 ;-; 09:48 The wiki is done. 09:49 Zone Bone 09:49 behold http://san-the-skeleton.wikia.com/wiki/Sans%20Wikia?wiki-welcome=1 09:49 yHES 09:49 someone kill me why did I do this 09:50 Cassie, which account do I promote you on? 09:50 @haze sans would have gave you a bad time if you didnt 09:50 * GreenMario543213 can't believe he thought Zynical was Crit 09:50 Oh 09:50 This one 09:50 Sky 09:50 promote meeee 09:51 I'm going tooooo. 09:51 oookkkaay 09:51 @mike do you remember how fnawr was cancelled 09:51 dere 09:51 I know! 09:51 Pick me instead! 09:51 Drago it back 09:51 * GreenMario543213 raises hand 09:51 we gonna make dis wiki b00tiful 09:51 yus 09:52 my profile is h0t 09:52 i can't edit the FNAWR page on the wiki 09:52 Pick m- oh wait nvm i might just mess up anyway 09:53 * The Haze3645 doesn't feel like editing the wiki. 09:53 * The Haze3645 shoves the responsibility off on Cassie 09:54 wah 09:54 make the bone zone h0t 09:54 shat 09:54 wat do 09:54 make it h0t 09:55 uuh 09:56 put a background or something idunno 09:57 Kay 09:58 Oh ooh I gotta good one 09:58 it better not be a fuckboi about being the background 09:58 my mom is in the shower playing the wop 09:59 ...the what? 09:59 the Wop. 09:59 * Mr.Cowhat77 doesn't know what that is 10:00 It was a dance in the middle 2000's 10:00 oh 10:00 I came up with another nickname for Mettaton EX 10:01 "Daddy Long Legs" 10:01 ded 10:01 tfw you really have to pee but you don't wanna get up 10:01 nvm 10:01 fACK 10:01 Mike PM 10:01 wait Im gon try somethin else 10:04 wOAH HOKLY SHIT 10:04 WROnG PICTURE 10:04 IT LOOKS BONIFULL THO 10:04 WHAT IS IT 10:05 IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THIS http://img00.deviantart.net/30f3/i/2015/286/b/9/undertale___sans_no_by_gracefirehearth-d9cz0gw.png 10:05 BUT 10:05 ITS MUCH BIGGER 10:05 o H 10:05 WHEN I TRIED TO MAKE IT THE BACKGROUND 10:05 BEST PICKUP LINE 11/10 10:05 Sans 10:05 Stop givin me that smile 10:05 srsly 10:05 Does that face 10:05 Look like the face of mercy? 10:05 Look at him 10:06 Tryin to be so smug 10:06 That face sends chills up my SPINE 10:06 that face is the best bone zone face 10:06 ba dum tsh 10:06 Oh and also 10:06 Papyrus has something to say https://gyazo.com/86f06945e9df1514d5bc338d9f78ec6b 10:07 Papy holy hell 10:08 Like seriously tho http://i.imgur.com/DDp2Vdp.png 10:09 perf 10:09 holy fuck 18 notifications 10:09 GOD YOU HAVE SO MANY NOTIFS 10:09 That face sends chills up my SPINE 10:09 ba dum tsh 10:12 @Mike I think a certain skeleton wants something from you https://gyazo.com/86f06945e9df1514d5bc338d9f78ec6b 10:12 hm 10:12 k 10:14 http://prntscr.com/9zxg1y welp 10:14 What is that? 10:14 old joe 10:14 oh 10:15 FR5 released last night 2016 02 06